The Good We Still Have
by XxXoneXxXlifeXxXtoXxXlaughXxX
Summary: Rating because of Nirvana lyrics. RemusTonksSIrius Fan. Fic. In the dark times of war it is how Sirius, Remus, and Tonks make the most of it. Set in the summer following Goblet of Fire.
1. Tonks' POV

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. My last name is not Rowling nor will it ever be.

* * *

Tonks POV 

I made my way through the crowd of my favorite nightclub. I had come here because I had such a long day at work. Kingsley was being a total ass. He made me fill out all the stupid paperwork he had to do but instead he went out and worked on his "mission". How hard could it be to find Sirius Black? He is the most wanted wizard next to Voldemort. I knew my cousin and he was too lame to sell his best friend to Voldemort or hide from the Ministry for a long period of time. Yes that means I think he is innocent and has some one helping him, but I will save these thoughts for another time.

Tonight the club was extra crowded and I could barley tell where I was heading. Loud rock music filled the room and it made everything just seem louder. Here I fit in. My pink hair didn't stand out; neither did my muggle punk clothing, or my taste in music. I just fit and I liked it! I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't see the tiny crack in the hard cement floor. Being me I stepped in it and tripped. I ended up falling on someone I couldn't see. I kept mumbling apologies. I looked and saw some one who definitely didn't fit. He was wearing a gray-ish brown sweater and black pants. His hair was slightly graying but you could sort of see the brown hair under it. Behind him was some one I had to recognize. "Sirius?!" I yelled.

"Yes and you are?" He asked sounding like his old self.

Before I could stop myself I hugged him tightly. I had no idea why considering he still could be guilty and I should be arresting him being an Auror, but he was my cousin I that I hadn't seen since I was twelve. "Tonks," I said as if it was obvious.

"Tonks? Little Nymphie? God! You are so big now!" He hugged me harder.

I pulled apart and kicked him in the shin. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You called me Nymphie. So you are innocent right?" I asked sounding excited.

"Duh! See I told you Moony. Just the other day. Of all people I knew Tonks would think I was innocent!" He said turning to the out of place man. I looked over him again I remember him as one of the guys Sirius took with him when they came to visit a few times.

"Remmy!" I yelled hugging him to. He seemed surprised I still remembered him, which I found funny so I started laughing.

"Hello Tonks," he said when I let go of him.

"This is so cool! I haven't had this much fun in forever! I told you we had to get out of that house!" Sirius yelled as he began to run in circles screaming, "Told you!"

Me well I was laughing while Remus stood there looking at us like we were crazy. Soon Sirius and I were dancing together. WE had been doing this for five minutes before we grabbed Remus and made him dance with us to. We were all just having fun celebrating everything good we had in these horrible times of war. It was a little list, but we still had one. We were all just laughing and having fun. We had no idea how we got here but we still did. That is all that really mattered to anyone.

Soon we were all tired and the D.J. announced it was the last song. Together we agreed that we would leave after this song. Sirius went to get the car while Remus and I stayed inside. The D.J. put on one of my favorite songs, by Nirvana called Lithium.

I began to quietly sing along:

I'm so happy. Cause today I found my friends.  
They're in my head. I'm so ugly. But that's ok.  
'Cause so are you. We've broke our mirrors.  
Sunday morning. Is everyday for all I care.  
And I'm not scared. Light my candlrs. In a daze cause I've found god.

Yeah _[x bunch of times_

I'm so lonely. And that's ok.  
I shaved my head. And I'm not sad. And just maybe.  
I'm to blame for all I've heard. And I'm not sure.  
I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet you there.  
And I don't care. I'm so horny. But that's ok. My will is good.

Yeah _[x bunch of times_

_[Chorus_  
I like it.  
I'm not gonna crack.  
I miss you.  
I'm not gonna crack.  
I love you.  
I'm not gonna crack.  
I kill you.  
I'm not gonna crack. _[x2_

I'm so happy. Cause today I found my friends.  
They're in my head. I'm so ugly. But that's ok.  
'Cause so are you. We've broke our mirrors.  
Sunday morning. Is everyday for all I care.  
And I'm not scared. Light my candles.  
In a daze cause I've found god.

Yeah _[x bunch times_

_[Chorus_...

I think Remus must have heard because when the song ended he was looking at me. When he noticed I noticed him he looked away.

Right then Sirius pulled up my car. I had given him the keys, because he surprisingly knew how to drive. I had bought a car because I thought it would be easier and less suspicions if I had a muggle form of transportation. I ended up using it a lot more then apparting or riding a broom. Floo of course was just totally out of the question because I was such a klutz, not that I minded all too much. I got in the passenger seat while Remus got the back to himself. I put in my Green Day CD. I put it on really loudly. I had a thing for Muggle Music. Plus that's all I had in my car incase some Muggle got a hold of it.

"How did you get all this icky Muggle music?" Sirius asked.

This of course was followed by me hitting his arm really hard yelling, "Idiot!"

"I was joking! I love Green Day, coz. Jeeze," He laughed.

Soon we were pulling up to a set of houses I had no idea existed. The address said #11 Grimmauld place. Next to it was #13 Grimmauld place. _Hey!_ I thought._ Where is number 12?_

_

* * *

_

Hope you liked it! Contructive Critism is welcome however NO flames!


	2. Remus' POV

Last Chapter in Remus' POV!!!

* * *

Remus POV!!!

Why in the world did I let Sirius drag me out of the house? Why? This is the worst. Now I am stuck in an over crowded Muggle club instead of back at the house safely reading something. Why did Dumbledore have to approve of this? Er! And this Music! It is outrageous! It hurts my poor ears.

Suddenly a flash of pink and some one fell on top of me. Once the backed away I saw none other than the Nymphadora Tonks with bright bubble-gum pink hair! I hadn't seen her since fifth year when Sirius took us to their house. Of course she saw Sirius behind me. Just great. "Sirius!?" she yelled.

"Yes and you are?" he answered. Could he be any slower? The Tonks did something very unexpected. She ran over and hugged Sirius tightly.

I also her say "Tonks," in answer to his stupid question.

"Tonks? Little Nymphie? God! You are so big now!" He exclaimed as he hugged her tightly.

All of a sudden she pulled back and kicked him in the shin. I had to stifle my laughter. It had been forever since anyone had treated Padfoot that way. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You called me Nymphie. So you are innocent right?" She asked cautiously

"Duh! See I told you Moony. Just the other day. Of all people I knew Tonks would think I was innocent!" When she heard my nickname she turned to look at me to.

Before I knew what was happening she ran over to me yelling Remmy, while she also hugged me tightly. Once she released me I muttered a small "Hello Tonks."

"This is so cool! I haven't had this much fun in forever! I told you we had to get out of that house!" That is when Sirius began skipping around in circles singing I told you so. Soon after that Tonks and Sirius started dancing together.

Not like all the other muggles either. It was a combination of that and swing dancing. It looked good though. I hadn't seen Sirius this happy since he first saw Harry. Tonks looked like she couldn't be doing anything better than dancing with her cousin. Sirius noticed that I was just standing there and he and Tonks grabbed me so I was compelled to dance with them also. I had to admit though it was relaxing and I felt so care free it was as if You-Know-Who didn't even exist! If only this feeling could last forever.

All to soon it was time to go and as Sirius went to get the car Tonks and I waited inside. The last song the D.J. put on was interesting and apparently Tonks knew it well because under her breath I could hear her singing. I couldn't really make out the lyrics but oh well it still had a nice beat to it. Soon enough Sirius pulled up in the car and I hopped in the back while Tonks got into the front seat. Sirius and Tonks began talking about Muggle music while I just stared out my window, being bored. Within thirty minutes we were back at headquarters and by the look on Tonks' face she was utterly confused.

* * *

The next chapter will be more exciting I swear! 


End file.
